Indomitable Will
Indomitable Will is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It is located at the Stele of Judgment in the Spirit Crucible Elpys, and is available after talking to Perun at Corinne's House in the Leftherian Archipelago. It features a conversation between Perun and her Driver. Introduction Perun :"Ahh... What a spectacular view. I can't help but wonder how such a structure was even built. Ngh..." Perun's Driver |-|Rex= : :"This place is pretty tough on Blades, isn't it?" |-|Nia= : :"I feel you, girl. This place is pretty tough on Blades..." |-|Zeke= : :"This place is tough on you Blades, huh? It gets to me too, y'know." |-|Mòrag= : :"This place is difficult for you Blades, is it not?" Perun :"No, not at all! This is nothing I can't bear." Perun's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Seriously though, Perun, are you OK?" |-|Nia= : :"C'mon, Perun, Don't push yourself." |-|Zeke= : :"Yeah, but that's just stubbornness talking, right? You can't fool me." |-|Mòrag= : :"You seem to be struggling quite a bit from what I can see..." Perun: :"I said...I'm fine!" Perun's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Why did you want to come to a place like this, anyway?" |-|Nia= : :"Seriously though, why'd you even want to come to a place like this?" |-|Zeke= : :"Why'd you want to come here in the first place, anyway?" |-|Mòrag= : :"At any rate, why did you want to come to a place like this?" Perun: :"Well... Why do you think?" Perun's Driver |-|Rex= : :(What should I say?) |-|Nia= : :(What should I say?) |-|Zeke= : :(What should I say?) |-|Mòrag= : :(What shall I say?) Option 1 (Perun Trust +900) Perun's Driver |-|Rex= : :"You wanted to meet the hero Addam?" |-|Nia= : :"You want to meet the hero, Addam?" |-|Zeke= : :"You wanted to meet Addam, right?" |-|Mòrag= : :"You wish to meet the hero Addam?" Perun :"That's right. Well, to be more precise, I wanted to learn more about him." (Be continued below [[#Outroduction|'Outroduction']]) Option 2 (Perun Trust +1000) Perun's Driver |-|Rex= : :"You just...like being in pain?" |-|Nia= : :"You just...enjoy pain or something?" |-|Zeke= : :"You just like being in pain, don't'cha?" |-|Mòrag= : :"You enjoy being in pain?" Perun :"What...?! Don't misunderstand! Some may feel that way, but I am definitely not one of them. I won't deny that being here causes me untold physical suffering... And yes, I may accept this willingly as a trial to endure... But that does not mean I derive any...enjoyment from it! Urnghh!" Perun's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Oh, gotcha. But then why WOULD you come here?" |-|Nia= : :"O-okay, good. Just checking. Why DID you want to come here, then?" |-|Zeke= : :"Not a deviant, eh? Could've fooled me. What DID you come here for, then?" |-|Mòrag= : :"I did think it seemed like a long shot. Why did you want to come here, then?" Perun :"Well... I was hoping to learn more about the hero Addam." (Be continued below [[#Outroduction|'Outroduction']]) Outroduction Perun :"Pyra and Mythra and Brighid... Not to mention Jin and Malos... They all have links to Addam. So I thought by learning about the past, I could understand the present. Perhaps the deeper reason behind the conflict we find ourselves in lies in the depths of history. If I could learn of that reason, it would help me discern my true foe and strike them down without hesitation." Perun's Driver |-|Rex= : :"You're too serious, Perun. There's no need to take it that far." |-|Nia= : :"Perun, you're too serious. You need to relax about things..." |-|Zeke= : :"You ever think you might be too serious about stuff, huh, Perun? And I mean, like, ALL stuff..." |-|Mòrag= : :"It is possible to be too serious about things, you know. Food for thought. What you are doing is not normal." Perun :"Oh, I only do what I feel I must! To be my Driver's sword and shield is the calling of any Blade! So I want to have as much clarity in my purpose as possible. Now, shall we explore these caverns a little more? Nghh... Please, don't worry about me. Let's keep moving!" Perun's Driver |-|Rex= : :"I can't help but admire Perun's determination... But even so, we should probably call it a day for now." |-|Nia= : :"It's great that Perun's so determined and all... But I'd better get her out of this place before she actually collapses." |-|Zeke= : :"Perun's determined attitude is pretty cool and all... But I think I'd better get her out of here before she passes out." |-|Mòrag= : :"I feel a new appreciation for Perun's strength of will... But I think I had better stop her before she pushes herself too hard." Category:Spirit Crucible Elpys Heart-to-Hearts Category:Perun Heart-to-Hearts